


what you do for love

by southview



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanboying, Jumping BoA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southview/pseuds/southview
Summary: In which Kibum is a Jumping BoA and he wanted to go to BoA's Christmas Concert in Japan with his long-time boyfriend, Minho. Written in Minho's perspective.





	what you do for love

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is AU, I'm actually changing some things. First of all, MinKey are not idols in this story. I know that BoA's concert ticket can be purchased by public but for plot purposes, I will make it similar to the usual Japanese concert system whereas you need to have a membership and it uses the ticket balloting system (I think it's quite the same as SWJ/Johnny's Entertainment ticketing system).
> 
> Thank you to Dea for being a great listener :)

It would be an understatement if Kibum was an obsessive Jumping BoA. Sometimes Minho felt like Kibum loved his role model a.k.a the Queen of KPOP, BoA, more than his own boyfriend. Yes, it made him feel jealous sometimes but he didn’t mind. It was something that is not surprising for Minho since he was Kibum’s best friend. If Minho was asked about Kibum and what was the thing that didn’t change about the guy, it was his love and excitement towards BoA.

 

As much as obsessive he was, Minho was actually grateful because BoA was also the reason why he and Kibum became friends. In middle school, he was actually a timid boy and he had no friends until he met Kim Kibum. The boy was very energetic and lively. Minho remembered as if it was yesterday. Kibum approached him first and he handed one of his earphone which attached to his iPod Nano. Minho hesitated at first but he took the earphone and put it on his left ear. He didn’t know who the singer was but the song was quite catchy.

 

“Do you like it? It was BoA’s My Name,” the boy smiled, “Please don’t tell the teacher that I’m bringing my iPod.”

 

Since then, they became friends. He discovered a lot of things about Kibum. One of them was the guy was older than him and he really loved the singer, BoA. At first, Minho lowkey found it annoying to hear Kibum talking about BoA as if that was the only topic that the world had. ‘Minho, Minho, do you know that BoA wrote the lyrics by herself on this album?’ or ‘Minho, you should definitely listen to this album! I swear it’s really good!’. Minho wouldn’t listen to the songs unless Kibum shoved his earphone and forced him. The older guy kept on promoting BoA’s songs and also how the idol was simply a queen. At the same time, Minho was amused because of Kibum’s unconditional love towards the singer.

 

Minho didn’t understand why Kibum was so obsessive with the idol. He wanted to understand. Secretly, Minho bought BoA’s album out of curiosity. It was BoA’s third album, Atlantis Princess. He listened to it at home with his CD player. The songs were really good and he really liked Milky Way the most. He also tried to watch BoA’s documentaries and everything. Maybe he understood somehow. He could see that the idol was very humble and cheerful. He liked to hear the woman’s laugh.  It was amusing when he searched about BoA’s hardship. The idol went to Japan without knowing the language and also anyone. However, she was the first foreign artist to get number one in the Oricon chart. No wonder Kibum loved BoA so much. The woman was an inspiration for him.

 

As time went by, they became closer and closer. Minho liked to hangout in Kibum’s house. It was more comfortable compared to his own house. As expected, the guy had a lot of CD and merchandise collection of BoA. There were posters in the wall. It wasn’t surprising for him. It wouldn’t be Kim Kibum if he didn’t have anything related to BoA.

 

“I don’t usually invite my friends at home. They don’t really know about this actually,” the older guy muttered.

 

“Why didn’t you tell your friends about BoA?”

 

At first, Kibum didn’t say anything. Minho was afraid that he actually made the older guy felt offended. But then, Kibum began to spoke up.

 

“They will laugh at me. They won’t understand. But when I see you, I feel like you’ll understand. Even though it was our first time talking to each other, I’ve been observing. I know that you will listen to me and you will not judge like what other people would do.”

 

Kibum talked about his feelings more after that. Minho discovered a lot of things about Kibum aside from his love towards BoA. There were so much more than that. Now when Kibum talked about BoA with him, Minho didn’t find him a weirdo but more like, he found Kibum very cute when he was so excited and his eyes were sparkling as he explained everything to Minho. Even when Kibum screamed ‘BoA-jjang!!’ every single time he watched BoA’s DVD concert. His feelings toward Kibum changed. He just didn’t want to let go of the older guy.

 

Minho confessed to Kibum after their high school graduation. They became a couple and lived together since then. They had the same feelings toward each other. Even if the older guy kept on talking about BoA, Minho knew that Kibum only talked about it only with him. They both felt comfortable with each other. There were times where they both stayed at home and listened to BoA’s music while cuddling each other. They didn’t need anything else. He really loved it when they went on a trip. Kibum would sing along while Minho was driving. Kibum’s voice was soothing and he definitely could sing everything with his wide vocal range. Minho didn’t mind listening to Kibum’s voice every single day.

 

Although BoA was Kibum’s forever number one, Minho knew Kibum loved him as much as he did. Even if the guy liked to tease him and replied that he loved BoA more when Minho told how much he loved him.

 

***

 

It was on May when BoA announced her first Christmas concert in Japan. They both were 27 years old that time and already had a job. Kibum became a fashion designer and Minho became a Physical Education teacher. Both of them liked their job. Since they were already independent, Kibum eventually saved money and registered as SOUL, the Japanese BoA’s fanclub.

 

That day, they were having dinner at home. Kibum’s face became serious somehow. Minho looked at Kibum and waited for him to say something.

 

“I know that you don’t really like BoA but I really want to go to her concert in Japan this Christmas,” Kibum announced, “and this time, I want to go… with you.”

 

Minho was surprised. It was the first time Kibum asked him to go to BoA concert with him. Even if Kibum liked to talk about BoA a lot, he never actually forced Minho to go to the concert with him.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to go, like, I feel like I want to spend my Christmas with two of my favorite person,” Kibum blushed, “I… want to this Christmas to be special since it’s our 10th anniversary.”

 

“Let’s go then,” Minho smiled, “We should go to Japan this year.”

 

Kibum’s eyes widen as if he misheard with what Minho said. “You’re okay with it?”

 

“Yeah, I want to.”

 

There were things that Minho kept by himself and he never told Kibum about it. The key of a relationship is honesty but Minho thought these things were better if Kibum didn’t know. First, Minho kept on up-to-date about BoA actually. All these times Kibum thought that Minho didn’t like BoA because he never really commented about it and also, he always listened to Kibum. He actually listened to her songs even the B-sides. Second, Minho was registered as member of Jumping BoA (the official Korean fanclub) and also SOUL. He thought it would be better to have it just in case if anything happened. He felt like he did a right thing to be a member of both fanclubs.

 

He had a backup plan to apply the tickets for the Christmas concert. The Korean ticketing and Japanese ticketing were different. In Japan, they didn’t use the first-come-first-serve system. It was tougher to get a concert ticket since they had to be a member of the fanclub and also the system was based on lottery or ballot whereas the fans had to apply and if they were lucky enough, they will get the tickets. It was hard to predict whether Kibum will get it or not. Hence, it would be safe for him to apply for the lottery. If they both didn’t get the tickets, Minho probably needed to find an alternative to spend his Christmas with Kibum.

 

He waited for the lottery results. Kibum was really nervous about the results and he couldn’t stop talking about it. Deep inside, Minho was also nervous since he wanted for them to get the tickets. It was the day of the announcement for the lottery result. As soon as his phone rang, Minho looked at his email notification and it was from SOUL Fanclub. Minho’s eyes widen and he actually disbelieved with what he actually saw. He knew a bit of Japanese and from the first paragraph of the email, he could guess. _Jackpot!_ He got the tickets for 25th December in Tokyo Dome.

 

“I didn’t get the ticket,” Kibum sighed, “I guess we can’t go to Japan this Christmas, huh?”

 

His face looked very miserable. Minho had never felt more happier than this. He knew that he should actually feel sad for Kibum but he needed to tell Kibum about his secret plan.

 

“Well, I got something for you actually. Please think of it as an early Christmas gift.”

 

Kibum looked at Minho with a confused look. He took out his phone and showed the confirmation email that he got from SOUL. The older guy didn’t react at all. Minho looked at his boyfriend and said, “Kibum?”

 

“Is this… a prank?” Kibum said as he was holding up his tears, “Like seriously, Minho, I know that you want to cheer me up but you don’t have to—”

 

“What? Oh my God, Kibum. No, I registered as SOUL so that I can apply for the tickets.” Minho reassured his boyfriend, “I know that you want this so much and I feel like I should apply just in case that you don’t get the tickets. I really want to go to Japan with you to watch BoA.”

 

“But... you don’t even like BoA,” Kibum muttered.

 

“I never said that.”

 

“Thank you. Like… This means a lot to me, Minho. I’m just—“ Kibum bit his lips as he sniffled and tried to wipe his joyful tears, “You’re the best boyfriend ever!”

 

“So, do you love me more than BoA now?”

 

“You know the answer anyway,” Kibum rolled his eyes as he leaned and kissed Minho passionately.

 

***

 

It was the day that they both were waiting for. Minho could see that Kibum was very excited as it was his first time going to abroad with Minho and also, watching BoA’s concert in Japan. Throughout their stay in Japan, Kibum became the tour guide since his Japanese was better than Minho’s. They both bought BoA’s official lightstick and some other merchandises before the concert.

 

Tokyo Dome was really huge and it made both of them amused. They both got the upper section seat but they were happy as long as they got the tickets. BoA sang both of her newest Japanese albums, Watashi Kono Mama de ii no Kana and Who’s Back. When she sang ‘Close to Me’, Minho sang along as it was his favorite song. But then, Minho could feel that Kibum was looking at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing!” Kibum chuckled. He waved his lightstick and sang like other audiences as he hugged Minho’s arm closer.

 

It was the best day ever for both Minho and Kibum.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from [this tweet](https://twitter.com/sherikenty3/status/1053064222945378304). I find this as a boyfriend goal huhu :') You can see how much a Jumping BoA trash I am for making this fanfic but I hope that you like it! Please do tell me your opinion in the comment below :)


End file.
